User talk:Mooneyhill1
Welcome to Team ! The was founded on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has an established methodology and organization that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. At the top of every wiki page there is a blue navigation bar with four tabs: LG WIKI CONTENT | LOST GIRL NEWS | CLAN LG WIKI | EXPLORE. Move your pointer over each one, click on what it includes, and familiarize yourself with the . Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. The wheels of this wiki do not need to be reinvented. Understand how to edit pages in this wiki by reviewing the style and format of existing articles (for example: Succubus, The Morrigan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Vexed, Anna Silk). Please remember that deductions are conclusions but not facts. They belong in the \ Trivia / section. Hypotheses are opinions and belong in the article's Talk page. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Into the Dark edit I deleted the following: "by taking off her shirt, and her black lace panties shown, and when she unbuttons her blouse, she got magic and begins to shake, then when she unbuttons her blouse while she shakes, she took off her blouse, and her full black lace bra was shown, then she starts dancing while only in her black lace bra & panties." The current plot description is from Syfy and the article makes it clear under the section header. The only change to the current plot description that will be acceptable is an entirely new description of the episode that is an editor's own original composition. Besides what you added being poorly written, focusing on underwear is not how you contribute to and improve content in any article of this wiki. Take this wiki seriously — and read its policies because they are strictly enforced. 07:33, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Adding a Gallery with image file to The Morrigan Only Main characters have galleries included in their articles. Considering that this article was created almost 8 years ago and didn't have a gallery section ... you should have thought twice before altering the structure of the layout. As the Team message above states: "The wheels of this wiki do not need to be reinvented." The gallery section has been removed and the file deleted from the wiki. The wiki currently contains 1,717 jpg and png files. Adding files to this wiki must be done according to the procedures in How to Upload an IMAGE FILE and VIDEO. If an uploaded file does not comply with the wiki's standard for quality-size-name-category, I will delete it. Virago a-go-go (talk) 08:04, September 12, 2018 (UTC)